Doctor de compañía
by GossipChii
Summary: Tú me salvaste, pero no sé si tenga la fuerza para salvarme de mi misma. [Un Jyoumi para mi linda Sirelo, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro. Ajá.

.

* * *

 **Doctor de compañía**

Jyou Kido había tenido un día largo en el trabajo, ser cardiólogo no era cosa fácil. Tenía treinta horas sin dormir, quizás más, pero se sentía satisfecho, y eso era lo que importaba. No había nada que le gustara más a Jyou que su trabajo, lo llenaba, le hacía feliz. Lo hacía sentir pleno.  
Pero estaba exhausto, no podía esperar al momento en que llegara a su pequeño apartamento a tomar un buen baño y ver una película; una tranquila, no quería más dramas.

Caminó cabizbajo, con la mente puesta en sus pacientes cuando la vio. Estaba parada sobre el barandal del estacionamiento, en el piso seis. A Jyou se le encogió el estómago, la chica aún llevaba puesta la bata del hospital.  
El escenario era obvio, la desconocida estaba a punto de cometer suicidio y él debía salvar su vida. Jyou Kido era médico, era, después de todo, su trabajó salvar vidas, pero jamás había estado en un escenario así.

Observó a la joven balancearse sobre el barandal y su corazón dio un brinco, se apresuró a llegar hacia ella. No perdió más tiempo y la tomó de la cintura, mientras la chica de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños se retorcía en sus brazos. El médico la colocó cuidadosamente en tierra firme y finalmente pudo vislumbrar su rostro, era hermosa. Sus ojos miel estaban cristalinos y rojizos, la joven probablemente llevaría horas llorando.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —intentó sonar fuerte, dura, pero sus sollozos no le permitieron tal cosa.

—No sé por lo que esté pasando, pero le aseguró que esa no es la solución —se enderezó los lentes, su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Precisamente por eso no debiste haberte introvertido —con la manga de la bata se limpió las lágrimas, de pronto Jyou se preguntó cómo era que la chica había escapado del hospital sin más. Debía hablar con sus superiores.

La paciente no pudo seguir reclamando pues una pareja, Jyou supuso se trataba de sus padres, llegó al estacionamiento. Ambos se apresuraron a rodear a su hija y llenarla de besos. Kido abandonó la escena, no quería ser un entrometido.

.

Jyou llegó a su casa, tomó un baño y vio una película, según había planeado. Estaba exhausto y no tardó en recostarse en su cómoda cama. El problema fue que no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo podía pensar en la castaña, en la paciente que estaba decidida a tirarse por el piso seis del estacionamiento.

Decidió que la buscaría al día siguiente y se aseguraría que no le fuera tan sencillo salir del hospital. Ese día había sido complicado, ese día había sido diferente. Pero cuando Jyou pudo conciliar el sueño lo hizo tranquilo, ese día había salvado una vida.

.

El doctor Kido caminaba por los pasillos, mientras leía los datos básicos de uno de sus pacientes cuando dos figuras se acercaron a él.

—¡Doctor! —La mujer de cabellos anaranjados no paraba de sollozar, el alto hombre de cabellos oscuros la abrazaba de manera protectora, Jyou los reconoció como los padres de la joven del día anterior—. Quería agradecerle, por salvar a nuestra Mimi —ambos padres se vieron a los ojos.

—No lo vimos en toda la mañana —prosiguió el padre, usando un par de lentes oscuros, el médico supuso que era para que no se notaran sus ojos llorosos. Tener una hija hospitalizada debía ser terrible—. Pero ella quiere hablar con usted.

—¿C-Conmigo? —Jyou deslizó sus anteojos por el rabillo de su nariz, procurando sonar tranquilo.

—Si no puede lo entenderemos, debe estar muy ocupado. —La madre de Mimi sonó su nariz, parecía haber llevado toda la mañana llorando.

—Nuestra hija ha estado sufriendo ataques de ansiedad —explicó en voz baja el hombre de cabello y lentes oscuros—. Quizá desde hace demasiado tiempo… se ha salido de control.

—No digan más —asintió Jyou, aclarándose la garganta. Ansiedad, eso lo explicaba todo—. ¿En qué cuarto se encuentra la paciente?

Jyou siguió a los señores Tachikawa por los pasillos, a pesar de conocerlos de memoria. No entendía que quería Mimi de él, porque quería hablar con él, verlo siquiera. El día anterior parecía haber odiado que él la salvara, pero quizá la chica vivía en un infierno. Jyou no conocía mucho sobre problemas mentales, pero sabía que debía ser terrible.

Los ataques de ansiedad causaban dolores de cabeza, distorsión de la vista e hiperactividad. Los ataques de ansiedad podían, incluso, alejarte de la realidad a tal grado que no lograrías distinguir entre que es y que no es real, creaba alucinaciones y constantes temblores, entre otras cosas que Jyou conocía.

Entró a la habitación y la miró reposada en la cama, con suero conectado a sus venas. La chica miraba aburrida el televisor, con la comida intacta. Jyou tocó dos veces la puerta, Mimi ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

—Pasa. —Su cabello estaba trenzado, sus ojos resplandecientes. El doctor Kido pensó que se veía renovada, mucho mejor que el día anterior. Por mera curiosidad le dio un vistazo al expediente de la paciente. Veinte años, sangre AB positiva, uno sesenta y cinco de altura—. Te mandé llamar para hablar contigo, no para que me analizaras —dijo sin mirarlo, aún.

—L-Lo lamento —se aclaró la garganta y metió ambas manos en su bata—. Veo que estás mejor.

—Sigo enferma, no veo como eso puede ser _mejor_ —se estiró y lo miró fijamente, alzando una ceja—. Pero quería agradecerte, ya sabes, por salvar mi vida.

—Es mi trabajo —infló el pecho, Jyou amaba ser doctor. Llevaba poco más de un año de haberse graduado de la especialidad, le costó, pero con veintiocho años lo había conseguido.

—Pero no es tu trabajo salvar a jóvenes suicidas. —Lo dijo con naturalidad, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Sus palabras ardieron en la piel de Jyou, como veneno.

—No, no lo es —afirmó—. Pero no soy mala persona como para dejar que jovencitas cometan suicidio.

—Eso me queda claro —sonrió, a Jyou le pareció sincera—. Por eso me agradas y permitiré que seas mi doctor de compañía por el resto de mi estadía.

—¿Q-Qué? —¿Doctor de compañía? Esa joven podía estar hablando en serio, pero a Jyou le parecía broma. Él no había estudiado, llorado y sufrido por diez años para ser la compañía de nadie.

—Sé que también te agrado —a pesar de la confianza en su voz, Jyou notó como sus ojos flaqueaban, justo como el día anterior—. Y como eres buena persona cumplirás mi último deseo.

—No digas esas cosas, no morirás. —El médico no notó en que momento había avanzado tanto, hasta quedar justo frente a la cama de la paciente.

—Todos moriremos, ¿te gusta Taylor Swift? —Su cambio de tema sacó de sus casillas al médico, la miró recostada en su cama, se veía tan frágil y pálida.

—¿Cuánto llevas hospitalizada? —ignoró la última pregunta, él ni sabía quién era Taylor Swift.

—¿Un mes?, ¿dos meses? —Hizo una mueca—. La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero ahora todo mejorará porque tengo un doctor de compañía que escuchará Taylor Swift conmigo y mis quejas de dramas de los cuales ni siquiera me he enterado —miró a su alrededor y bajó su aguda voz varios decibeles—. Mis padres no me dejan usar mi celular, ¡ni siquiera para usar _Snapchat_! Es terrible.

—Me parece bastante adecuado que no te dejen usar el celular, varios estudios revelan que el aparato electrónico portátil genera ansiedad en jóvenes…

—No me interesa —interrumpió—. Entonces, ¿aceptas?

Jyou no quería ser niñero de nadie, pero ya tenía una relación especial con esa joven. Él, después de todo, había salvado su vida.

A partir de ese día en sus contados descansos acudía al cuarto de Mimi Tachikawa y escuchaba sus dramas inventados, escuchaba música pop estadounidense y veía programas de ese mismo país; Mimi les llamaba _sitcoms_.

Pasaron los días y él también comenzó a contarle sobre su vida, detalles con poca importancia pero que le molestaban, como que sus vecinos no respetaban la regla de separar la basura, el mundo se estaba acabando, ¡ellos no podían ser tan inconscientes! Y Mimi lo escuchaba, Mimi verdaderamente ponía atención a sus palabras y Jyou se sintió acogido.

Había días difíciles, en los que Mimi recaía y Jyou sentía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Comenzaba a llorar y a gritarle a todos y a todas, en esos días su madre lloraba con ella y le pedía que se tranquilizara. Había días incluso peores, donde Mimi intentaba arrancarse los cabellos y amenazaba con saltar, lo decía con fuego en sus ojos. En esos días la tenían que inyectar para que se quedase dormida y amanecía como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Cuando pasaban días difíciles Jyou le cocinaba. Él no era el mejor cocinero pero se pasaba las noches o mañanas — dependiendo del momento del día en que estuviera libre — observando vídeos de cómo hacer postres. Mimi le había contado que estaba estudiando repostería pero la tuvo que abandonar debido a su estado, sonó abatida cuando se lo dijo. Por eso Jyou cocinaba, mejoraba cada día un poco más.

Los medicamentos aumentaron y las semanas pasaron, Mimi no mejoraba. Jyou no sabía cómo podía ayudar, hablaba con sus padres ofreciéndoles ayuda pero ellos estaban destrozados. Cada día que pasaba Mimi se perdía un poco más. El sol la molestaba, le causaba dolores de cabeza por lo que el cuarto se mantenía oscuro, triste.

—Tuve un sueño interesante —le contó un día, mientras dibujaba mantras de colores.

—¿De qué fue? —preguntó el doctor Kido, sentándose frente a ella, tomando su mano con suero inyectado.

—Soñé con un hada, un hada hermosa en verdad —sonrió la paciente con los ojos brillantes, se notaba ilusionada—. Se llamaba Lilymon y no era de este planeta.

—¿Ah no? —Jyou no sabía de hadas ni cuentos de hadas, él había crecido en un hogar de puros hombres, esas historias no existían en su casa—. ¿De dónde era?

—Del Digimundo —soltó los colores para verlo fijamente a los ojos. Desde que Mimi había empeorado su piel se tornó más pálida y débil, Jyou temía que se rompiera en cualquier instante—. Me dijo que yo era la princesa de ese lugar y que me estaban esperando. —Sonaba tan seria que Jyou no se atrevió a decirle que ese lugar no existía.

.

Era cumpleaños de Mimi y Jyou se había esmerado en hacerle un pastel de chocolate, su favorito, con fresas encima. Pasó toda la noche y su cocina quedó hecha un desastre, pero había valido la pena. Jyou sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar haberse encariñado con su paciente — que no era su paciente de verdad. Estaba ilusionado por ver su cara al ver el pastel, seguro le encantaría.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Mimi la encontró vacía y con las persianas abiertas, Jyou casi soltó el pastel de la impresión.

—Doctor Kido —lo llamó una enfermera, Jyou temblaba—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—La paciente… Mimi —se sintió mareado, colocó el pastel en una mesa—. ¿Dónde está?

—Creí que lo sabía. —La enfermera lo miró con auténtica pena, Jyou sintió sus latidos hasta en la cabeza—. Se fueron a Estados Unidos, justo hoy. Estaba muy grave, eso usted lo sabe, y sus padres quisieron cumplir su deseo de visitar Nueva York. Dijeron que ahí se llevaba a cabo su programa favorito…

Pero Jyou no escuchó más. Su mente se nubló y tomó asiento en la misma silla donde se había sentado los últimos tres meses, donde había estado escuchando los sueños y preocupaciones de Mimi Tachikawa y donde, sin quererlo, se había enamorado de ella. Quiso llorar, llorar en serio pero apretó los dientes. No iba a hacer eso, mucho menos con la enfermera frente a él.

—Le dejó una carta, doctor —señaló la enfermera. Precisamente tenía en sus manos un sobre rosado con un sello en la parte trasera y _Jyou_ escrito en cursiva.

—Gracias —asintió. Esperó a que se fuera de la habitación para abrirla.

 _Querido Jyou:_

 _Lamento mucho no haberme despedido, había querido hacerlo ayer pero simplemente no pude. No se me daban las palabras y desesperé. Pasé toda la noche pensando en ti, no soy tan egoísta. Así fue como decidí escribirte esta carta. Y aun así me cuesta trabajo escribir lo que siento._

 _Nuestra relación, lo que sea que seamos, comenzó de manera… especial. Salvaste mi vida y eso es algo que nunca olvidaré. Lo que no sé es si yo tengo la fuerza para salvarme a mí misma. Sé que me regañarías con tu mirada oscura, seguro estás frunciendo el ceño en estos momentos, pero es cierto._

 _Así que me despido por medio de esta carta, te saludaré a Ross y Rachel si es que los veo, sé que disfrutabas de FRIENDS tanto como yo. Quizá nos volvamos a ver, quizás no, pero nunca te olvidaré, querido doctor._

 _Te esperaré en el Digimundo._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Mimi._

* * *

 **Notas**

¡Feliz cumpleaños queridiísima Sirelo! Este es mi primer Jyoumi _ever_ y espero de verdad te haya gustado. No sabes cuantas veces cambié de opinión respecto a tu regalo, ¡empecé cuatro historias y ninguna me convencía! Entonces fue que se me ocurrió esta historia y... bueno, aquí está.

Iba a ser re cortita pero se extendió, supongo que eso es bueno (?). Pero espero de todo corazón la hayas disfrutado :) Te deseo lo mejor en tu día.

A los demás... no me maten. Suelo ser súper fluff pero a veces no soy tan fluff y me salen cosas así. Espero aún así la hayan disfrutado y me dejen un **review** :D

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
